Encuesta
by Kani14
Summary: Pregunta número cuatro: ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? ¿Y en el amor a segunda, tercera y contando? ¿Crees que soy apuesto? PD: Si crees haber respondido correctamente a esta encuesta, ve al techo de la escuela y la última pregunta será dada por él.


¡Ohayiou! He estado ausente por mucho tiempo. Pido disculpas si les he hecho alguna falta. Pero ya estoy de vuelta (por un rato, creo yo) para actualizar un poco y es que, ya extrañaba escribir y subir una nueva historia.

¡Pues aquí vengo con un fic! Debo decir que he cambiado muchas cosas puesto que me he basado en otro fic se un anime diferente (con personajes diferentes, claro) y pues... eso (?) Si quieren leer el original (que no creo puesto que es de _"La corda d'Oro"_) me envian algún PM o en algún review, qué sé yo.

**AVISO:** es posible que hayan unos cuantos errores en el cuerpo de la historia, pero mi computadora se ha averiado y estoy escribiendo esto desde el móvil. Y, ¡QUÉ VIVA LA TECNOLOGÍA!

**Encuesta.**

**Akio Fudou - Fuyuka Kudou**

Fuyuka Kudou caminaba por los pasillos de la Secundaria Inazuma, alzando su ceja derecha a todo aquel que le miraba de manera extraña, o molesta al pasar junto a ella. Hacían que la chica se preguntase qué había hecho para que sus compañeros actuaran de esa manera con ella.

Solía hacer tonterías, metidas de pata y eso, pero esa mañana juraba que no había hecho ninguna tontería. Por lo cual, no entendía el comportamiento de sus compañeros de lugar de estudio. Solo estaba caminando tranquilamente por la escuela, disfrutando de su hora de almuerzo.

Justo cuando ya no podía evadir la mirada de todos -o al menos, intentaba hacerlo- vio a Haruna Otonashi parada junto a una mesa, recolectando y leyendo lo que parecían papeletas que le entregaban unas chicas con cara de confusión.

"¡Gracias a Dios que te veo, Haruna!" se abalanzó la peli-morada a su _kouhai._

"Coño" murmuró Haruna, que recogía las papeletas que le habían caído al suelo por el susto. "Fuyuka, hola. ¿Cómo va todo?" le sonrió a su amiga.

"¿Qué cómo va? Eso iba a preguntarte" suspiró la chica, evadiendo las miradas de los demás que estaban junto a la mesa. "¿Tú sabes qué es lo que está sucediendo? Todo el mundo actúa muy extraño hoy."

"Claro que lo sé. Toma, y más vale que tú lo llenes también" entregaba una papeleta a la peli-morada.

"¿Una encuesta?"

"Tú solo léela, y la contestas"

_**Chicas (y chicos, si habrá alguno) miembro del periódico escolar y gerente del equipo de soccer, Haruna Otonashi, les trae a ustedes la siguiente encuesta para **_

**Aquellas chicas (o chicos) que aspiran ser novia (o novio) del tan aclamado Akio Fudou.**

_**Basada en la entrevista con el único y verdadero Akio Fudou, hecha por la maravillosa Haruna Otonashi, con preguntas escritas genuinamente escritas por él para todas aquellas (o aquellos) que quieren salir con él. **_

_**Lo único que tienen que hacer es preparar sus cabecitas y contestar de manera honesta a las preguntas en la parte de abajo de esta hoja. **_

_**¡Mucha Suerte!**_

_**Traído a ustedes por: Haruna Otonashi.**_

_**Con cooperación de: Akio Fudou.**_

La cuarta gerente del Inazuma parpadeó un par de veces y alzó su cabeza para ver a Otonashi quien le ofrecía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la animaba a continuar.

No era que aspiraba ser la novia del castaño -en realidad, _ni se lo imaginaba_- pero iba a intentarlo de todos modos para ver qué era lo que Fudou creía era necesario para ser su novia.

**1. ¿Eres molesta?**

_Claro que no. O no lo sé. Recuerdo que me han llamado así algunas veces pero no tú. Bueno... me has mirado unas cuantas veces de mala manera cuando he dicho alguna broma pero eso lo haces con todos a los que no soportas._

Qué va. Solo tengo que responder con "sí" o "no"

_SÍ, si lo soy._

**2. ¿Me molestas?**

_Pues como dije anteriormente, me miras de mala manera y ruedas los ojos cuando comento algo que creo que es gracioso y... _

_Sí._

**3. ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?**

_¿Cuando te vi? Pues no. _

**4. ¿Y qué me dices del amor a segunda, tercera y contando?**

_Hm... Pues sí, en eso si creo._

**5. ¿Te pondrías celosa si paso jugando soccer más tiempo del que pasaría contigo?**

_Pues claro que lo haría. _

_Pero es el soccer y comprendo tu pasión por él. No haría nada con tal de alejarte del soccer que tanto amas. _

**6. ¿Qué harías si muero?**

_Aprendería a jugar soccer. Apoyaría y ayudaría al equipo a ganar todos los torneor y pondría en alto el nombre del soccer. _

_Porque eso te mantendría vivo para mí._

**7. ¿Si me pierdo en tu mirada, tendrías un mapa preparado para mí?**

_Eso es cursi. _

_No, no lo tendrìa. Quisiera que solo me vieses a mí y probablemente me perdería en tu mirada. En esos ojos esmeralda tuyos._

**8. ¿Crees que soy apuesto?**

_Nah. _

_Apuesto es Gouenji-san (pero no le digas a Haruna)_

**9. ¿Qué piensas de estar sentados en una banca, viendo a los demás practicar, mientras comemos bananas?**

_Lo tomaría como una cita. Aprecias mucho esa banca como para dejar que alguien más se siente contigo (aunque creo que dejaste a Haruna y Touko sentarse ahí, por cierto, baka)._

_Y en cuanto a las bananas... suena delicioso. El potasio es bueno para tu salud._

**10. ¿Crees ser lo suficientemente hermosa para salir conmigo?**

_Nah. Hermosa es Natsumi. _

**11. ¿Cómo reaccionarías si te confieso que paso pensando en ti?**

_Ah. Sería un halago._

_Yo también pienso en ti._

**12. ¿Y si te gusta alguien más? **

_Pues si me gustase alguien más no estuviese tomando esta encuesta._

**13. ¿Por qué tomas esta encuesta?**

_*leer la respuesta anterior*_

**14. Me iré a Italia muy pronto. ¿Qué harás?**

_Si es por el torneo, te vería en la tv durante los partidos, te animaría desde mi casa._

_Tal ves le pidiese a papá que me compre un boleto para ir. Pero lo más importante es que, si no puedo ir físicamente contigo, iré en tu pecho, en tu corazón y en tu mente._

**15. ¿Sientes algo por mí?**

_Creo que sí._

_Sí._

**16. ¿Cuál es tu definición del amor?**

_Amor es cuando el señor Kudou me adoptó. Cuando los entrenadores nos ayudan y apoyan. Cuando Aki, Natsumi y Haruna me apoyan y me hacen sentir parte del grupo. Cuando Rika y Touko corren de un lado a otro, llamándose ellas mismas "Diosas de la victoria" y nos animan. Cuando Endou y Tachimukai, con todas sus fuerzas, evitan que pase un gol en la pprtería. Cuando Gouenji, Kidou, Fubuki y Hiroto hacen sus increíbles pases y echan goles en la portería del oponente. Cuando Kabeyama, Tsunami y Kazemaru protegen la portería para que Endou o Tachimukai no se esfuerzen mucho._

_Amor es cuando los Once Relámpagos ( y el equipo completo) lo dan todo en el campo de fútbol. _

_Amor es cuando Akio Fudou juega con todo su ser para proteger lo que es el soccer. _

_Amor es todo el equipo. Todas las personas del equipo. _

_Mi familia. _

**17. ¿Qué piensas que es lo mejor que hay en mí?**

_Tu forma de ser._

_Tu semblante serio. Pretendiendo que no te afecta nada, que no tienes sentimientos. Que muy en el fondo los tienes y los del equipo lo notan._

_Yo lo noto._

**18. ¿Me odiarías? **

_¿Por qué lo haría? No has hecho nada malo. _

**19. ¿Me odiarías si te digo "Te amo"?**

_Por supuesto que no, Fudou._

**20. ¿Eres Fuyuka Kudou? **

**PD: Si crees haber respondido correctamente a esta encuesta, ve al techo de la escuela. La última pregunta será cuestionada por él en persona.**

Temblorosamente y con la encuesta en manos, Fuyuka siguió a Haruna hasta el techo de la escuela. Haruna se quedó en la puerta mientras que Fuyuka se encontró al del mohicano.

"Última pregunta. ¿Me amas"

"Profundamente"

Poco a poco, ambos fueron acercándose.

Nerviosamente, Fuyuka posó su mano en el hombro de Fudou quien, a su vez, posó su mano en la cintura de ella. Sonrieron por un instante y se besaron.

Un beso de unos pocos segundos. Pero que demostraba el cariño de ambos.

"AW, pero qué ternuritas" una voz se escuchó a través de un megáfono, seguido de una risa peculiar.

"¡KOGURE!" Se escuchó otro grito. El de una morena que jalaba al bromista de la camiseta a un lugar lejos.

La ahora pareja estaba sonrojada al ver a todos los chicos del equipo que los observaban desde abajo.

_*CLICK*_

"¡Haruna!" dijo molesto el del mohicano.

"No es contra ti, Akio-kun" rió la peli-azulada, mientras se acercaba a Fuyuka con la papeleta en sus manos "Con que Gouenji es apuesto, ¿eh?"

Fudou le arrebató el papel a la Otonashi y lo leyó. Con mucho enojo -o celos- se dirigió a su novia "¡No me jodas, Fuyuka! ¿De verdad?"

"¡Oye! Que tú dejaste que Haruna y Touko se sentasen en tu banca, Akio" reprochó la chica.

"Fue a Ulvida, no a Touko, querida"

"¡Serás _baka_!"

_*CLICK* _

"AW. Su primera pelea"

"Haruna, dame esa cámara"

"NAH. Sigan con sus cositas, tórtolos. Yo ya hice mucho" y sin más, la reportera desapareció.

"¿Gouenji? ¿En serio?"

"Ven aquí" y Fuyuka lo jaló de la camiseta y le plantó un beso en los labios, sorprendiéndolo.

_*CLICK*_

"¡HARUNA!"

**~ Le End~**

**Ah~ pues me ha gustado. Que lindo se siente volver a todo esto. **

**Que sepan que he cambiado el final y, obvio las respuestas de Fuyuka a comparación del otro fic que no es mío ni de este anime. Pero que amé y quise hacer uno de IE. **

**No me gusta mucho el FudouxFuyuka pero me ha salido bien c:**

_**creo.**_

**Espero reviews~ hasta la próxima.**


End file.
